Like Me
by sidnydcurry
Summary: a songfic i just made out of my boardem


Colt Ford Like Me all items belong to their respected owners and by the way I don't really know how to write a songfic so if you have any ideas please fell free to tell me

Penny talking on the phone with her frind

Frind: you going to the movies with him tonight

Penny:ya he called me last night and asked me if I wanted to go with him

Frind:what time is he coming to get you

Penny: he said at around 8

Frind:ok I got to go talk to you later

Later that night:

Boyfrind: come on we gona miss our movie

Penny: ok im coming

He walks out to his truck and puts in a cd and puts in on the 3rd track then penny walks out and this song starts to play

Woo hoo!  
Lord have mercy.  
This here makes me feel good! I believe I'm about to get my fishin pole out my truck.  
Oh, I gotta tell y'all what it feels like to be me, what it feels like to be country!  
Y'all come with me, check this out.  
I really want all of y'all to see  
That it's great to be country and great to be me  
I know a boy from way down south is pretty good with a rope and fast with his mouth  
I came here to represent for y'all, to show you a country boy with a southern drawl  
Who can do his thang with the CMT crowd, MTV crowd, BET crowd  
Give everybody something really real about this country, life so they all can feel  
How good it is to be like us: blue jeans, boots and big ol' trucks.  
Yes ma'am and thank you that's what we do. I'm proud to be country, now how 'bout you?  
Put on your cowboy hat so the world can see. Look them all in the eye they better wish they was me.

Chorus

I bet you wish you walked like me, damn sure wish you could talk like me.  
I bet you wish you had a horse like mine, know how to plow a field and make strawberry wine.  
I bet you wish you had a truck like me, 'aint scared to saddle up if it bucks like me.  
I bet you wonder how I got it like that, make all the girls holler when I tip my hat.

Yes sir, everybody ask me what why and how, could a boy know how to rap, and how to milk a cow.  
Here they come baby, I'm just doing my thang, I'm here to show the world that the country folk got game.  
Yeah everybody's tired of hearing all those lies, guys talking tough on a record to get a piece of the pie.  
Colt loves the ladies and they love me, loaded with southern charm, I don't mean no harm.  
So gather round, country boys and girls, this one's for you so what you gonna do?  
If y'all believe in the USA, and fight for your freedom every single day become a cowboy, an' that's all I know.  
'Aint scared to move fast but like to live slow, put on your cowboy hat so the world can see. Look 'em all in the eye they  
better wish they was me.

Chorus

I bet you wish you walked like me, damn sure wish you could talk like me.  
I bet you wish you had a horse like mine, know how to plow a field and make strawberry wine.  
I bet you wish you had a truck like me, 'aint scared to saddle up if it bucks like me.  
I bet you wonder how I got it like that, make all the girls holler when I tip my hat.

If you say it like me then I mean for all of y'all, then its time to stand up and throw your hands up, be able to raise hell  
to this hick – hock sound make sure they all know the country has come to town.  
Be proud of who you are and where you from. Tell all those that wanna where they can get some.  
White, black or brown it don't matter to me, this here's for everyone that loves the country.  
My way of life, my way of thinkin', God, family, friends and a little bitta' drinkin'.

So put your hat on so the world can see. Look them all in the eye better wish they was me.

Chorus

I bet you wish you walked like me, damn sure wish you could talk like me.  
I bet you wish you had a horse like mine, know how to plow a field and make strawberry wine.  
I bet you wish you had a truck like me, 'aint scared to saddle up if it bucks like me.  
I bet you wonder how I got it like that, make all the girls holler when I tip my hat.

Yes sir,  
Yee – haw!  
Lord have mercy!  
It feels good to be country, hope y'all feeling like I'm feelin'!  
Anytime any of y'all wanna come down here, y'all can see it how we do it down here in the country. This is real baby, this  
is what we do!

Penny: what was that

Boyfrind: Colt Ford Like Me

Penny: I like it

They go on and watch the movie and each keep on living their lives

Please review and no flames


End file.
